1. Technical Field
The following relates to extending the operating range of a motor vehicle at a reduced fuel level, where the vehicle may have a normal mode of operation and an economy mode of operation.
2. Background
Many automotive vehicles, especially hybrid vehicles, are increasingly equipped to provide users with driving or operating modes that attempt to optimize fuel economy. Such driving or operating modes may be referred to as “economy” or “econ” modes of vehicle operation.
An economy mode of vehicle operation may include several changes to the driving or operating behavior of the vehicle. Such changes may include, but are not limited to, limiting the speed of the vehicle, limiting the acceleration of the vehicle, modifying vehicle acceleration response characteristics, and limiting, changing or altering the settings of the climate control system of the vehicle. By improving fuel economy, these types of changes can help to extend the operating range of the vehicle.
A problem associated with economy mode vehicle operation, however, is that the vehicle user or driver is required to manually select the economy operating mode, such as by actuating a “button” or other device in the vehicle. Thus, there exists a need for a method and system for extending an operating range of a motor vehicle whereby an economy mode of vehicle operation may be entered automatically under certain conditions, while still providing the vehicle driver or user the ability to manually control the vehicle operating mode as between an economy mode and other modes of operation.